The present invention generally relates to securing a cover onto an open container, and more particularly relates to securing a tarp or tarpaulin onto a truck bed. Trucks generally have an open truck bed enabling transportation of variously sized and shaped cargo which may protrude above the sidewalls of the bed. However, cargo in an open truck bed is exposed to aerodynamic dislodging of loose cargo. Such dislodged objects pose a danger of striking to adjacent traffic, pedestrians or nearby objects. Indeed, severe injury resulting from the impact on drivers of vehicles struck by thus dislodged has resulted in strict legislation prohibiting hauling of loads without secured covers on truck beds or similar open containers transporting cargo. Heavy fines are levied for violations of these prohibitions.
Additional disadvantages of uncovered cargo in truck beds or similar open containers result from damage due to exposure to environmental elements such as sun, sleet, snow, rain, wind and pollution. To prevent such exposure of cargo, systems using tarpaulins and similar covers have been used to cover and restrain truck bed.
Conventional cargo restraining systems traditionally consist of a tarpaulin or other flat textile cover and a rope, bungee cords or tensioning straps securing it to the sides of the truck bed. Eyelets around the periphery for threading or hooking ropes or cords for securing to anchor points on the sides of the bed or container are commonly utilized. These anchor points are usually mounted onto the sides of the truck bed and may permanently damage the truck of restraining cargo using a tarpaulin bed. Bungee cords are usually secured via hooks attached to its ends. Unfortunately such prior art systems require numerous anchor points, ties, and hooks, which are cumbersome, and tiresome, particularly when employed by one person to secure a tarpaulin about an large or unwieldy load. Moreover, sharp ends of hooks and other hardware utilized in such systems may inflict damage thereto. Therefore, improved systems and methods, which are more secure and less damaging to the truck bed, are desired.